(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuits and particularly to reworked circuit boards. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method of repairing or redefining a circuit pattern upon a previously produced printed circuit board. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved articles and methods of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previous methods of reworking printed circuit boards involve removal, typically by a mechanical process, of those unwanted areas of the conductive traces from the circuit to be repaired or altered followed by the soldering of wires to remaining traces to reestablish the old or form new circuit patterns.
These previous methods of reworking printed circuit boards, particularly the establishment or reestablishment of circuit patterns, are inefficient and requires numerous hours of work. Furthermore, problems arise because of faulty soldering and misplaced wires. Additionally, the resulting reworked printed circuit board is cumbersome and esthetically unappealing.